Automatic and effortful memory operations in learning disabled and attention deficit disorder children are studied. Subjects are 7 to 10 year old boys with a primary diagnosis of either learning disability or attention deficit disorder, with or without hyperactivity, and a control group of normal boys. Tasks used to assess automatic processing are subdivided into those which tap innate capacities (frequency of occurrence of events, spatial location, temporal information) and those which require some or considerable practice. Tasks used to study effortful processes assess to what extent the children use such strategies as imagery, mnemonics, elaboration, organization, clustering, and rehearsal. In addition to comparing performance on tasks requiring automatic or effortful processing, this study assesses whether the children use retrieval strategies on effortful tasks and whether they can be instructed to use such strategies. The project also examines whether level of arousal correlates with effortful processing, reward affects task performance, and fitting the task to the individual improves performance.